


结

by kasusu



Category: all橘, mob橘 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu
Summary: 花魁paro





	结

夜晚的吉原，真实与不真切的霓灯交织，淅淅沥沥下着小雨，独自走在人群中，周围旋即着吆喝声与喝彩声。

一处牌坊前挤着格外多的人，一声又一声的叫价此起彼伏。

“60万！”

“80万！”

“100万！”

金光熠熠的外敞舞台立在街中，一个穿着华丽的身影坐在正中央，男人们围绕成半月形包围着他。我上前打听，这是“暮丁屋”头牌初晚的竞价，只有出价高者才可摘得花魁。

这样的人气想必不是游女，近来吉原为了提供服务给一些特殊喜好者，男色的盛起我小有耳闻。

舞台上跪坐的人叫阿妍，我想这应该是他的花名吧。

阿妍低垂着眼，桃色的妆从眼尾晕染去，眉毛紧紧的皱着，鼻子上沾着淡淡的金粉，鼻头上一点小痣可爱的恍恍惚惚，嘴上没什么颜色，看起来有些虚弱。

他像下定了决心一样，藏在红白底金纹绣花衣摆下的手慢慢握紧，抬起头，漾着水波的眼睛望着眼前一排排情绪高昂的男人们，他向远处看来，和我对视。

这时我才意识到，我曾见过这人。

 

“彦俊……快走吧，再不走，妈妈查下来我们又要挨罚了！”

“要走你走罢，我还有要看的书。”

“我们可是身无分文！老板会赶人的！”

我为了选教科书，来到附近的书屋，正在挑选的时候，外面二手书摊前两个游男吸引着行人的目光。

个子矮一些的长的娇俏，而另一个聚精会神翻看书的，素着脸却很清秀，看起来有些难相处，说话也淡淡的。

书店老板很快不耐烦了，一把夺过男孩手里的书。

“没钱还在这里闲看书！在这里站着，我怕你们魅了我的客人嘞！快滚！”

男孩不服输，伸手就要去抢回来，但白色素花长衣的袖子妨碍着他的行动，向前探的手努力又可怜。

“还我！摊前那么多人都在闲看，为什么只让我滚！”

“妓，还识字啊？我看八成是想在这里勾引个知识分子吧！”站在后方的男子嗤笑道。

彦俊的嘴被自己咬的发白，他猛然停下了动作，转过身。

“……我们走吧。”

望着他们慢慢走远的身影，回过神时，我已拿起他刚才读的书——那是一本外文的诗集。

 

视线相交的那刻，我看到了他眼中太多的情绪：愤恨，悲伤，绝望，屈服。

我受了蛊惑一般，觉得自己能拯救他。

“一千万。”

顿时人群沉默了，彦俊也震惊的看着我。

接着欢呼声爆炸开来，台前的下人跑过来，推着我向前走。

“各位也看到了，阿妍名花有主了。谢谢大家捧场！”

我在周围欢呼声的簇拥中不知所措，彦俊已经被人扶着走去了后台，在进到后屋的门前停了下，侧头有些不安的看了我一眼，就被人匆匆推进去了。

 

慢慢人群散去，我也被人安排进了里屋。

不愧是这样的地方，走廊只点着微亮的蜡烛，香气扑鼻，喘息和低吟环绕着部屋。

下人领我到一扇门前，唤了声“阿妍”，里面轻轻应了声。

下人猥琐冲我笑，然后退了下去。

我轻轻推开门，迎面扑来丁香花的香气，屋子里很昏暗，借着微微的烛光我看到彦俊斜靠着堆起来的枕头，扭着身体背对着我，他已经换上了轻便的衣服，短一些的白布衣，上面点缀着些些稍稍的樱花。

“……你过来坐下吧。”他仍然扭着头不看我，轻轻说着，声音有些颤抖。

我走过去，坐在桌前，看他伸到桌下的，叠在一起洁白的双脚，一只绑了红绳。

“对不起，我是想给你这个。实在想不到别的方法……就……”

听闻，他终于肯转过身，白色的衣襟系的很松，露出形状较好的锁骨。

“这……是那天我看的书，你怎么会有？”

“那天我去购买教科书，看到你很爱读这本。我认为不论怎样的身份，爱惜知识都是难能可贵的，就买下来收着打算给你。”

他听完我的话，眼睛闪光，爬过来拿了书，摊在酒桌上，翻阅了起来。

“……这是我第一次收到礼物……还是我喜欢的书，谢谢你……”

说的时候他头也不抬，只是聚精会神的翻着书。

“……你和他们不一样……但为了我这样的人，花那么多的钱，就为了给我书，值得吗？”

他又抬起头，鼻子皱皱的，眼尾也有些难受的下垂着，眉毛弯成八字。

听了他的询问，我也对自己有些疑问，这样真的值得吗？

“我是一名教师，所以最看不得对知识的渴望被磨灭……啊，可能你不懂……”我挠了挠头，颇有些不好意思。

彦俊爬到我身旁，脸离我很近，眼睛是我从未见过的真诚，微热的鼻息好像打到我的脸颊上，香香痒痒的，他喃喃道。

“我懂，我懂……”

 

后来的日子，我也经常光顾，但不为了别的，我指导彦俊读书写字。他对外文很感兴趣，我也正好执教英文，这让他很激动。

一开始他好像对我有戒心，教课的时候，坐的远远的。但当我讲到曾经留英的经历时，他听的兴起，会问许多问题，好像忘记了眨眼一般，痴痴地望着我；更甚时整个人会贴上来，隔着薄薄的衣料我感受着他瘦弱的胳膊和肩膀。

一开始他都是直接称呼“你”，熟些了，他称我为先生，反而使用更多的敬语，十分尊敬我的样子。

 

这日，我赴完宴，没来得及换衣服，就来找彦俊了。

推开门，他像第一次一样，背身对着我。

“…彦俊？怎么了，我拿来了新书，是新出版的英文书哦。”

“先生……我该怎么办。”

他转过身来，我才看清，彦俊脸上有几道红痕，像是挨打过的痕迹。

我走上前，抚着他的脸。

“…这是怎么了，是谁欺负你？”

“不……不是，妈妈知道我一直没有行那事……惩罚了我。”

我这才注意到他，胸前也是一条条的红痕。

“没关系的……先生，你不用在意，我们开始上课吧。”

说着彦俊就要起身，我拦腰抱住了他。

“对不起，彦俊。是我的错，我没有想那么多，反而害了你。”

我摸着他微微肿了脸颊，歉意的望着他。

“不是的。先生教了我那么多……是我配不上先生……”

彦俊低下了头，不去看我。

我伸手揉着彦俊后脑勺的弧度，柔软的细发被牵引的贴在我指尖。

今天彦俊穿了薄薄的纱衣，透透的布料幽幽暗暗的勾勒着他圆滑的腰线，身上还是那股淡淡的幽香，额前碎碎的头发磨蹭着我的下巴，同时也磨着我火热的欲望。

“先生……”

彦俊抬头，和我四目相对，我和他的鼻尖相碰，他有些害羞的眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛在微弱灯光下忽闪，影子遮住三分之一眸子，看起来魅惑又清纯。

“彦俊，不要讨厌我……”

我慢慢安抚着他的背，隔着纱质的料子，他的身体纤瘦又滚烫。

彦俊主动吻上了我，先是试探一般啄吻着我的嘴角，顺着唇线吻过来，慢慢到嘴唇中央，他伸出湿湿的舌头，舔了舔我干涸的嘴唇，同时也润湿了我对他的渴望。

我抢过主权，攻占着他的口腔，舌交缠着，漏下来一丝丝的津液，掉到他光裸的腿上，变成一小摊亮亮的水光。

“嗯……先生……呼……”他轻喘着，不善于接吻的他，脸都憋红了。

我隔着纱衣搓揉他胸前的樱桃，然后又吻了上去，含在嘴里，用舌头玩弄。

“唔啊……好奇怪……的感觉？……嗯”

彦俊看起来好像第一次感受这样磨人的快感，纤细的腰不安的扭动着，大口喘着气。

我用手揉捏着他的腰窝，色情地示意他放松。

彦俊垂下头贴在我耳旁。

“是先生的话就没关系……因为我喜欢你。”

突如其来的表白，烧的我身体更热，无处泄欲的我又发狠地咬上了彦俊的嘴唇，手顺着腰线摩擦下去，到后面两团臀肉，一轻一重的揉搓。

彦俊这回很主动的回应我，分开双唇以后，他慢慢把纱衣敞开，脸红着用手指玩自己的乳头，嘴里哼出嘤咛，眼神也示意着我。

“彦俊喜欢这样吗？”我一边说一遍用食指和拇指夹着彦俊凸起的小球，搓捏着。

“……嗯，嗯！喜欢……好舒服……呜”彦俊扬起脖子，不明显的小巧喉结划动着，无处安放的手轻轻推着我的胸口，掌心有魔力一样，柔柔软软的力度好像叫嚣着想要更多。

“先生等一下……”彦俊撒娇说，然后把下身的衣摆干脆全部敞开，现在纱衣只是堪堪挂在那人瘦弱的肩膀上，一边还因为刚才的晃动，垂了下来，露出了圆圆的肩头。

他敞开腿。烛光下的他，身上是微微的粉色，一层薄汗粘在薄薄的身上。

“先生……”他有些急地叫着我，勾着手玩弄自己已经湿润的小穴。

“彦俊自己玩的？不是说对这样的事完全不会吗？”我有些责怪的说，故意露出生气的样子，但其实已经有些抑制不住了。

看我生气了，彦俊有些着急，把手指从小穴抽了出来，两只手在身前解释般挥动着，刚才染了穴液的指头粉粉的又挂着晶莹剔透的液体。

“是彦俊偷学的，没人肯教给我……就去偷看人家……”说着他不好意思了，红着脸低着头，还用自己的名字作为第一人称，娇嗔又幼稚的像个小孩子。

“彦俊就这么喜欢我吗？”我依然按兵不动，调戏的看着他已经翘起来的性器并向他提问题。

“嗯……喜欢，先生是第一个对我这么好的人，还总教我东西。以前我是厌恶这些事的，但如果是先生的话……唔……”彦俊爬到我身前，低头用被欺负了的红肿嘴唇蹭着我的欲望，“先生想做什么都可以……把我弄的乱糟糟吧……”

我顺手把他抱在怀里，他脱掉我的裤子，用手把玩我的性器，漂亮的手轻轻的撸动，流出来的液体缠绕着他的手指，彦俊看起来像很感兴趣这种变化一样，更努力的动作着。

“我想要先生……”没一会，彦俊就忍不住了，看着我，舌头舔着饱满的嘴唇。

“彦俊自己坐上来吧。”

“嗯。”

彦俊把另一边衣服也脱到小臂，扶着我的肉棒坐了上去，第一次接受男人的肉穴闭塞的难以深入，彦俊也有些焦急的使力，轻喘着。

“彦俊放松。”

我轻轻抚弄着他的肩头，然后摸摸乖巧的毛茸茸小脑袋，滑下去，揉捏他肌肉紧张的脖子，然后是凹下去的脊椎骨，两指滑动着，一直到臀瓣，猛的打了一巴掌。

啪——

“唔……！”借着突然的力，彦俊的穴一下子把我的肉棒吞了下去，一股滑腻感包裹着我的欲望，我也忍受不住的低喘。

“呜呜……先生，好舒服……好深……”彦俊坐在我身上，眼睛红的像兔子。

视觉与触觉的刺激让我无法矜持，开始一下又一下的顶弄，顶的位置之深甚至把彦俊平平的小腹顶出一个鼓鼓的痕迹。

彦俊隔着小腹用手摸着我的肉棒，一边带着哭腔求饶，挺起来的乳头磨蹭着我的嘴唇，我张口含住，舔弄。

“太快了……彦俊受不了了呜呜。”平时清冷的他的这副样子实在让我难以把持，尽管想珍惜地不去弄伤他，却实在控制不住身体的力度，只好一次又一次的把彦俊带向高潮。

最后释放的时候，我想拔出来，但彦俊死死的坐住，不让我出来。

“射进来……！”高潮时快感带来的耳鸣充斥双耳，我和彦俊接吻，只听到他含含糊糊叫出来的这声。

 

这是我第一次迎接这个房间的早晨，吉原下起了雪。

我起来的时候，彦俊已经醒了，他正背对着我整理着昨夜的残局。

“彦俊，早上好。昨天……我没有弄伤你吧？”

彦俊听到我喊他名字的时候就僵住了，淡淡的红色从脖子蔓延到耳尖。

“没有……先生很温柔。”彦俊摇摇头，起身走到我身旁，躺到了我怀里，牵住了我的手。

我与他十指交缠，嗅着他头发上的丁香花的香气和淡淡的汗水味。

“待会就走，回我们的家。”

彦俊转过头，睁大眼睛看着我。

“我会教给你更多的东西，数学，文学，当然还有英文了。”

彦俊开心的笑起来，小小的酒窝在他脸上被勾出来。

彦俊在我脸颊亲了一下，然后和我缠指相绕。

“拉钩哦。”

“嗯。”

外面的雪小了些。

待到雪停就启程吧，这么想着，我抱着怀里的人儿更紧了些。


End file.
